Fervent Loyalty
by Ayane Yukimoto
Summary: Things at Cross Academy is worse than before. With sightings of different ghostly entities, Zero's newly-discovered power and both vampires and humans turning up lifeless on Academy grounds, Zero must delve deeper into the history of the Academy to save the people around him. Oh, and lots of romance too
1. Chapter 1

xX Disclaimer Xx

So I wanted to try something new... I had this idea for a looooooong time in my head and this happened :P It's like a creepyish story with definite romance in it but HERE'S THE CATCH!

The official couples that I had confirmed for this story are only the side couples which are Rido X Yagari (IT WAS MY LIFELONG COUPLE THAT IDK WHY I GOT OBSESSED WITH) and Kain x Ruka. The main couple however is not confirmed which I will select and confirm by the reviews of you guys :D; the main couple will be either Kaname X Zero or Kaito X Zero okie?

In this story, Rido is still alive. He wasn't killed and was locked up by the new Vampire Council under the watchful eye of Kaname Kuran. That being said all characters do not belong to me but belongs to the beautiful Matsuri Hino ^^ Here we go (~OvO)~

*THERE'S YAOI SO YOU NO LIKE YOU NO READ SHOOO!

*Just another side note, some of you might think I am purposely throwing hate to certain characters (AHEM YUUKI AHEM) and I apologise if it hurts some of you guys but this is just my opinion of how I perceive the characters. So warning to Yuuki lovers, this might be really difficult for you to read as I'm actually not a fan of her at all like I REALLY DISLIKE HER (I read the whole manga and found her character extremely dull, annoying and underdeveloped which irritates me to no end but oh well) but remember if you don't like it then just skip those parts or don't read it to save your time.

xXXx

Zero was done. Like 'I am tired of this goddamn world and its shit' done. He slumped against the cold, hardwood wall of his room; his hair was a definition of a hot, wet mess and the leftover droplets of water on his body slid down his exhausted muscles. He rubbed his sunken eyebags and heaved a long ass sigh. Everything was fucked up. Yuuki and that bastard Kuran Kaname left the school, along with their dogs for 'friends'. Ichiru was dead and Kaname's crazy uncle was locked up. So why was it fucked up? Oh I don't know maybe it was because Zero was thrown randomly into that dumb frenzy, was forced to kill his brother, nearly mutated his whole fucking body and now things in school were worse than before. The Day Class students found out the true identity of the Night Class students and to Zero's worst nightmare it made them go crazy for the vampires even more. Dumbass Day Class students wishing to be bitten by their beloved senpais and wanting to be their blood donor scapegoat. It infuriated Zero and disgusted him to worlds beyond.

You would think Zero would be much more calm now since everything has been solved. But NO! Lately, there's been some weird shit going around. Students have been reported to be missing, only to be found the next day passed out lacking massive amounts of blood. Initially Cross and him figured it was some asshole Night Class student disobeying the rules until lifeless bodies of Night Class students popped out too. Windows would break at different areas and the sounds of a woman crying would echo through the halls. The weirdest one of them all was how numerous students from both Day and Night Class have come to Zero asking for help after being attacked by a _Lady in Black_. Some of them told him that this lady thing they saw was wearing a maid's garments and some told him how she would attack them in the middle of the night.

The recollections of it sent shivers down his spine. Don't get Zero wrong, he's not one to be scared easily. Yet the fact that all these students went through the same thing AND the fact that Zero himself heard the cries in the halls during walkabouts was scary shitless. Zero DID bring it up to Cross but being the stupid headmaster he is, he brushes it off with the reason of Zero lacking sleep. Zero ain't stupid. He could tell from Cross' face with every report, the more Cross becomes silent and concerned. Cross suggested to call Kaname back to aid Zero into the investigation but after Zero flipped Cross' table over, Cross knew Zero's answer. Speak of the devil. Cross' bouncy footsteps approached Zero's room, followed by a knock and the clumsy Headmaster walking in.

"Are you unwell Zero? You look really tired.." Zero glared at Cross' making him flinch and cry internally on how he misses his cute adorable son when he was younger.

"Well, I got a job for you. Recently there are few reports of students seeing that lady thing again," How was Zero not surprised. Zero raised his eyebrow when Cross' knotts his eyebrows together.

"This lady however is not the _Lady in Black_. This time the students say this lady is dressed in red. It was reported that she roams the library in the Night Class so I need you to check the area. Okay my darling Zero?~" Zero squinted his eyes in anger as Cross drammatically collapses to the floor, wailing about his lack of love from Zero. Zero really couldn't take a break can he? Zero pushed himself off the floor and puts on his uniform. _Lady in Red_ huh? I wonder if...no. It couldn't be. Zero narrows his eyes in frustration, reminiscing his insufferable nightmares of being stalked by a lady wearing red. It always began with Zero stabbing that lady whose face was blank canvas literally making it even more creepy. Then she morphs into this stalky creature screaming "VENGEANCE!" over and over. Could it be that _Lady in Red_ was real? Zero shook his head in denial and was tugged on the shoulder by Cross.

"Were you listening Zero? You know, you should really dig your ears daily Zero! It could help you listen to others really well-"

"Get to the point."

"Kaname-kun and Yuuki are coming back in two days." Zero froze. He looks up to Cross to find any sense of humour but to no avail.

"Ichijou-kun and the rest but Kaname-kun and Yuuki would arrive first today in the evening. I need you to be with me and greet them back to Cross Academy after your check in the library. I did want to tell you earlier but I thought it would be a wonderful surprise to finally meet your fellow-" Zero stormed out of the room, leaving a saddened Chairman behind.

They're coming back? Why would they come back? Cross must have informed Kuran about the incidents happening. For fucks sake. That fucking Kuran. Couldn't keep his nose away from Zero for a second! And Yuuki too. HAH! What was Zero thinking? Of course she would come along with her dreamboat. Whatever. He's not going to entertain them. No matter how hard they aggravate him after what happened.

*Flashback*

 _Zero grips his arm tightly and huffs desperately for breath. Kaname stood a few feet away, mocking Zero with his eyes._

 _"I'm bringing Yuuki with me away from Cross Academy. She needs to learn what it's like to be a PUREBLOOD rather than staying here with you. It's safer for her too since I will protect her personally. She wouldn't need someone ungrateful of her kindness such as you," Kaname intended his words to spit poison into Zero; He wishes to watch Zero gravel for forgiveness not only from Yuuki but from him as well. Unfortunately, it backfired. Zero's eyes lit up with a fiery blaze that would put Kaname's insults to shame. He stood upright and approach Kaname dangerously close._

 _"Ungrateful of her kindness? The only kindness she has shown is checking on my welfare but even then I was just a piece of trash she carries around to protect her dependent self. Tell me Kaname, do you know how many times I have protected her? The times I spent staying up all night looking after her. Or the times I sacrificed my body to protect her from any harm. Or what about the times I lent her my shoulder for her to cry on when her loving Kuran-senpai didn't give her enough attention?!" Zero stepped towards Kaname while Kaname moved backwards in confusion, not expecting this response from Zero._

 _"Your anger won't affect me Kiryu. I know how much you loved her that way and how you wanted-"_

 _"My love was nothing but a mistake. You were right technically. I was an idiot to think I actually felt that way for Yuuki, but I didn't. I stuck by her numerous times, protected her, showered with love I do not show anyone else and made sure I did my best to give her the affection she craves so desperately from you Kaname. I even sheltered all the suffering you put me through just for her! If anyone is ungrateful, it's her! She calls me and tells stories of me to other people about how I was her best of friends. How I was like her brother. Yet look what happened. Would a person like that not think for her brother? Would a person like that be annoyingly gullible to not believe her brother? Would a person like that not defend her brother from all the suffering he was inflicted from her crush? Would a person like that throw her brother as soon as she achieves her wanted attention from her crush?!" Zero's voice strained with every word, his frustration spilling over to Kaname which shook Kaname at how pained Zero's voice was._

 _"I was nothing to her. If she really cared, she wouldn't be with you. Because if she really did cared, from the very moment when she found out about how you used me to savour your desires, she would have left you. She would've yelled at you, for mistreating me, for using me as your toy in your little game. But she didn't. Instead she stood by you and fell deeper in love with you. She supported you for treating me like trash. She supported everything...that you did." Zero's broke as he forcefully choke back months of tormenting tears back._

 _"Look, I'm not going to chase after Yuuki. It's a complete waste of my time too. I don't need people like her in my life anymore. She's manipulative, just like you. Must run in the Kuran blood huh?"_

 _"Can you really not care about Yuuki anymore? You might feel an outstanding amount of hatred for her now but can you live up to the fact that you loved her so called manipulative self-"_

 _"To correct you again, I was never in love with Yuuki. I thought I was. I was sure of it but looking back now, I was wrong. I wasn't in love with Yuuki. I was in love with her innocence."_

 _"Innocence you say?"_

 _"Those times when I thought I really fell for her were frauds. I figured out at first that I genuinely loved her yet when I recounted back, when I reflect on the times I did feel something for her, that's when I realised it wasn't Yuuki herself I loved. I loved her innocence. I loved how she was so clueless and dismissive of you creatures instantly whenever something goes wrong. I loved how she could remain extremely gullible despite everything that happened to her. Not because I found it attractive. It was because of the innocence I lost years before," Zero looked up to a confused Kaname; Kaname astounded by the truth that lay upon him. Zero gave him a depressed smile and grabbed him by the shoulders, locking their gazes onto each other._

 _"You should really get your love for Yuuki checked out too Kaname. You might think that your feelings for her now is real when really it's the gullible innocence that she pertains which you lost many years before as well to have attracted you. And I can assure you Kaname, I am NOT attracted to lost puppies like her. It just isn't my preference." Zero retreated back once more; Kaname was still shocked from what he was hearing._

 _"You know, I'm glad that I told you this. You have a better picture of what's going on in your head now and my feelings too, don't you Yuuki?" Zero looked behind and was greeted by a tearful Yuuki, in denial of any of Zero's words._

 _"Zero I still-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it. In fact, you can just fuck right off with him my dear PRINCESS," Zero cut Yuuki off and abandoned the two purebloods on the rooftop. Zero smirked to himself, relieved to have gotten his emotions of his chest. What a drag today has been for him..._

*Flashback Over*

Truthfully Zero did not regret whatever he said that day. Whatever he had told Kaname was what Zero had honestly been feeling and he's fine with the distant situation between him and Yuuki now. Zero was obviously still salty about how Yuuki did not even get angry at Kaname for abusing Zero but what was Zero to expect? It was Yuuki he was talking about. She wouldn't in a million years openly change things from now. She got the man of her dreams and she got rid of the trash for a brother Zero away. Hah. I'm still worthless aren't I? Zero snickered as he inched closer to the library on the third floor of the Night Class dormitory. He loaded his Bloody Rose and entered. The winds howled at him and silence of the library deafened his ears. There was not a soul in sight. No humans. No vampires. Zero slid between shelves, checking for anything out of place. Zero didn't know why but there was something wrong here.

Zero couldn't put it in words. With every step he took, he felt that he was walking into the very mouth of hell. Zero drew farther to the end of the library, discovering orderly tables and chairs with no sense of disorder in his view. Zero released his breath that he didn't know he was holding back and casually poked his head around to examine things. Once again, no student or anything weird at all. Zero placed Bloody Rose back into his holster and hurried off, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He didn't feel comfortable at all like as if someone was staring into his soul from behind. Zero shoved his worries down and dreadingly rushed back to the entrance which felt endless. His arms begin to shiver and his hairs struck up. Since when did it get so cold here? He rubbed his joints to regain abit of warmth and strutted more faster. Fuck this. Something was wrong. REALLY wrong. Just as Zero was about to leave this forsaken place, the library doors slammed shut right before him. He gripped, twisted and turned the door knob in a panicked frenzy yet the doors did not budge in the slightest.

"Fuck open up!" Zero yelled in utmost frustration while realising his demise of being locked up in the library. He kicked and slammed his body against the door which only seemed to hurt his body rather than break the doors. Zero panted in exasperation and gripped his knees in order to calm himself down.

"I'm...right here..." A dragged and creaky voice bellowed in the library; Zero instantly removed Bloody Rose from his holster and aimed behind him. Zero's eyes darted left to right, deciphering where that creepy voice came from. Someone was fucking with him. And he was going to murder whoever it is.

"Show yourself you fucking coward! I swear I'm gonna shoot the damn life out of you!" Zero barked back in spite, his finger itching to pull his trigger. His sharp hearing picked up creaking, immediately changing his arm to the right of his view. Only it wasn't normal creaking he heard. It sounded like bones cracking and a hoarse voice croaking loud as the culprit revealed itself. Zero's stern glare was wiped off his face as he stared at the disgusting creature upon him. The creature unravelled its body, it's figure was stalky and its skin was sunken to the bone. Its face was grotesque; sockets for eyes and its jaw was droopy, hanging more from its left side. Its hair was short and frizzy; the dress that it wore was painted red in blood. The more it unravelled itself, the taller it became and the more fearful Zero became. The creature suddenly halted and turned its head sharply towards Zero.

"You...traitor..." It crawled slowly towards Zero, forcing him to walk backwards until his back met the door. Zero insisted to hold up his gun and swallowed his saliva in disbelief.

"I don't know you," Zero replied which triggered the creature to look up to Zero again.

"I want...vengeance... I want vengeance..." The creature whispered that continuously, it edged nearer to Zero while leaving trail claw marks on the floor. It knelt right before Zero's knees, refusing to look up and began sobbing excessively. Zero tilted his head in confusion and poked it in the shoulder with his gun. The creature silenced itself in a whim and slowly lifted its head, entrancing Zero to gaze at its hollow sockets for eyes.

"I...want..." Its voice slithered out, disturbing Zero even more. Before he could react, the creature dug its claws into his neck and omitted a blood-curdling screech that would traumatise him till the day his end comes. The library doors blew open and gallons of wind blew through the library. Windows shattered, shelves and furniture were upturned as the creature raised Zero higher into the air by the neck. He could feel its claws digging into his neck, spilling his blood profusely. Shards of broken glass flew, cutting his skin and the creature threw Zero off the ledge of the third floor. Zero flailed in the air as he fell and grunted in agony when he landed on the ground. The bushes beneath didn't cushion his fall and his vision was already failing. Zero fought to open his eyes; everything was a blur. He made out a couple of Night Class students scampering in terror and the screams of the students reverberated off the area. Zero was losing alot of blood. Fast. Zero used the remaining of his strength to drag himself away and the last thing he remembered was two voices approaching him as the darkness around engulfed him.

xXXx

It's really short I know, but take this as a first test for this story. And don't worry, Zero won't die...or will he? MWHAHAHAHHA! Anyways, hope you liked it and I would love to hear your reviews but please be gentle (I'm still new TvT) You can even suggest to me now on which guy you would think would suit Zero as a couple soz thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter :


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello there~ Here's the second chapter up and ready! I hope you enjoy and thanks for the feedback on my first chapter ^^ I really appreciate it :D

xXXx

The silence in the limosine comforted her anxious state. Her eyes were glued to the passing scenery while her face presented a bored and longing expression. Yet her thoughts were anything but sorted. Ruka's mind had been a constantly jumbled jigsaw puzzle as she tried to come clean with her feelings of the past. She sat opposite Kain, who was hopelessly trying to not show his concern for her. It was a mess. Everything was a mess. From Kaname and Yuuki's proclaim of love for one another to the truth of Kaname's unruly actions to get what he wanted, Ruka was devastated. For many years she had pertain an unrequited love and admiration for Kaname, she had always seen him as one who could not only love her passionately but lead an army critically as well. Someone who was bold, independent and earnest. Ruka unconsciously clenched her fist, because now she knows that everything was a lie. She thought Kaname had at least cared about her even if it was a minute amount of care. She thought Kaname would be grateful of her offering her blood to quench his thirst for Yuuki's blood. No, it was not true.

Kaname had only seen her as another pawn in his game of chess. She was just a soldier in his army that he would so willingly throw into the pits of hell if he wishes. It was made crystal clear when Kaname decided to bring Yuuki away to teach her of the vampire ways. Ruka was still committed then to Kaname; She wanted to prove her loyalty to Kaname despite her growing doubts of it. Unfortunately Kaname knew. Maybe it was because of Ruka's hesistance to carry out any tasks Kaname orders her to do. Maybe it was because of Ruka's compiling questions of Kaname's decisions and actions. Or maybe it was because of Ruka's bad fortune of Kaname walking into the described 'innappropriate' conversation she had with Yuuki about Kaname and his past actions.

*Flashback*

 _"And that's how you perform a proper formal dance for the upcoming ball," Ruka released Yuuki from her arms and walked off to gather papers of instructions for Yuuki to abide by during the ball._

 _"Thanks alot Ruka-senpai. You've been a great help to me," Ruka nodded silently in response, passing Yuuki the stack of papers._

 _"Um, if you don't mind me asking Ruka-sempai, I overheard Kaname-sama telling you and the rest to go back to Cross Academy in his stead. I don't really know why but could you maybe check on Chairman and write back to me on how he's doing?" Yuuki rubbed her arms up and down nervously behind her back; Ruka squinted her eyes in confusion at Yuuki's particular request._

 _"Just Chairman? What about Kiryuu-kun? You're not concerned about him?"_

 _"Yuuki is not in a rather decent welfare with Kiryuu right now. So please, I feel that is a simple request of hers you could help achieve," Kaname cut Yuuki off and responded to Ruka's inquiry, disturbed by Ruka's fresh compassion for Zero as he strided in the room towards Yuuki._

 _"Why is that? If there was a conflict, perhaps Kiryuu-kun might have gotten over it and I could-"_

 _"Write a letter to Yuuki about Chairman's current condition and that's final."_

 _"I apologise Kaname-sama but it is my duty to fill Yuuki-sama's fulfillingly and since it is her request-"_

 _"I don't understand how you could not follow my slim orders."_

 _"And I don't understand how you could dismiss ALL OF US after everything we've done for you. What about Kiryuu-kun? You tormented him as well." Ruka looked up to Kaname in stark defiance; Kaname's fury with her overshadowed the entire room._

 _"You are in no place to speak to me that way. It's interesting, how your character has changed drastically ever since word of my treatment towards Kiryuu sparked up. Maybe partly of it comes from how my apparent inhumane plans were revealed. If I am right, I don't recall you being concerned or pleasant towards anyone at all. Please kindly cease your insolence immediately and leave the room OR you will face consequences for your defiance against my orders." Garnet flamed eyes fought with obsinate toffee ones; Ruka finally decided to break it off though halted on her way out the room._

 _"Ever since I was younger, I had always admired you. I saw you as someone so strong and beautiful, someone that I horribly desired no matter the circumstances. I offered my blood to you, my services to you and loyalty to you but it seems that I am at my limit. My eyes and heart was furnished seamlessly after the battle at Cross Academy with Rido-sama. I discovered that even a Pureblood like you, could commit horrendous sins and the damage it can bring upon others. I don't blame you really, it made me realise of myself too on how much I needed to alter my attitude towards others regardless of our statuses in the vampire world. It also made me realise that the despair I beared from watching you falling for Yuuki was nothing but a mere glint of what others went through. I hate myself. Truly I do. All these years of acting as a modelled aristocrat vampire was a farce. I was taught that the way of the hierarchy was the only true way, that lower class vampires are scum and that humans are nothing but gullible beings. I was taught that treating others lower in status harshly was the acceptable manner. Still, I do not wish to continue this way of life. I do not wish to appear perfect in front of others yet hide the torture I inflict onto certain people. I do not wish...to be like YOU," Ruka emphasised her frustration towards Kaname ruthelessly and stormed off the room, baby tears rolled down her flared cheeks. She had held onto her overspilling anger for so long, anger towards Kaname and anger towards herself. She detested on how weak and vulnerable she was, always easily swayed to look perfect in society. Nonetheless, her decision was absolute. She will walk on her own path of happiness, even if she was left outcasted._

*Flashback Over*

After that dispute, the rest of Kaname's inner circle were called in in a flash. They were informed on how this task to Cross Academy would be Ruka's last task with them as her defiance would no longer be acceptable. Ruka knew this was coming. What else did she expect? Who in the right mind would talk back to a Pureblood? Hell, she was fortunate enough to execute this task without any repercussions beforehand. The limosine discreetly came to a stop, signalling the end of her recollections. Ruka alighted and darted off to pick up her luggage, not willing to enter the Academy in arms with the rest of the inner circle. Shiki and Rima didn't really act differently towards her; They were as reserved as before. Ichijou managed to gain Kaname's favour again after the Council incident although, he is more cautious than before of his words. Aidou was a phenomenon. He kept pestering Ruka with suggestions and methods she could utilise to win Kaname's trust once more. Whereas for Kain, he supported Ruka for her decision and similarly to his usual nature, he remained wordless of the conflict Ruka had with Kaname.

This was pointless. She should have disappeared the very chance she had to. Kaname was too prideful and domineering to forgive Ruka for her poisonous speech; He would probably demand her to kneel in front of the entire Vampire Society.

"AH! Welcome back my beautiful students! How I have miss you so!" Chairman Cross cheerfully skipped to Ruka, wearing a creepily optimistic mask. He was followed by a petite strawberry blonde Day Class student, her arm armored with the prefect tag.

"Zero-kun is not feeling well today so Yori-chan and I would bring you to the Night Class instead! Your rooms would be the same like always but we'll follow you anyways!" Chairman ran to the back, shaking the inner circle hands' vigorously. Yori, on the other hand, gave Ruka a greeting nod and lead them the way back to Night Class. Ruka's eyes wandered off around her, the Academy appeared colder and darker than it was. There were no students stalking the grounds, the flora and fauna were meek and dead along with the rubbled mess in multiple areas of the Academy.

"What happened to the Academy?" Ruka caught up to Yori and questioned her in breathless shock.

"Chairman informed me that all of you were here to help investigate the situation so let me fill you in. After the battle, there has been odd occurences in the Academy. Students from the Night and Day class have been found sucked dry near to death. Screaming, crying and singing can be heard in various spots of the Academy. The worse of it all are the reports from the students of being maliciously attack by either a _Lady in Black_ or a _Lady in Red._ Zero-kun...was one of them," Yori's voice quivered and broke consecutively throughout her conversation with Ruka. She had never felt dreadfully terrified for the safety of the students and herself.

"Wait, Kiryuu-kun was attacked too? Is he alright?" Ruka looked to Yori who rewarded her with a twisted and tormented guise.

"It was horrific. When I visited Zero-kun in the ward, it tore me apart. He had cuts, bruises and was barely breathing. The worst part was these inhumane claw marks around his neck. Parts of his flesh was ripped out and his skin was torn it was so-" Yori swallowed her breath, holding back the sharp cry she gravely hoped to release. Ruka wasn't doing any better herself. Her breathing slowed to an uneven pace when picturing the current state of Zero in her mind.

"Kiryuu-kun...he's still alive right? Could you maybe bring me to him? I have some vampiric medicine with me from my house. Maybe...maybe it could speed up his recovery?" A drop of seat threatened to slide down Ruka's forehead; She was fervent in renewing her previous toxic reputation in this school. Yori bit her lip; She was in obvious doubt that the vampiric medicine would be redundant and useless in Zero's recovery.

"Maybe it could but I'm unsure myself. You could try it out and observe how it turns out. I would want Zero-kun to recover as soon as possible too. If you wish to visit, he has been moved to his own room in the Chairman's quarters. He hasn't woken up yet so he requires special care. I would show you the way although I have prefect duties to attend to. Someone needs to protect the students for now. If I don't, another student may become a victim too," Yori forced a reassuring smile, leaving Ruka at the doorstep of the Night Class Dorms. Ruka turned to the face of the Dorms doors, her hands were clammy and quaked as she gripped the door handle. Was Ruka terrified? Amazingly so. For someone of Zero's stature to suffer such traumatic wounds, whatever that she and the rest would face would be no humble task. They would need to be diligent and perservered to ease the situation, but the knots in Ruka's gut tells her that it would be one of the worst horrors she will face.

Ruka swung opened the doors which sung a melody of uneven screeches that could make anyone's ears bleed. The furniture in the living area were flawless, the lighting were slightly dim and the eerie silence of the room bounced strictly off the walls. She stepped forth to secure the area; An uneasy tale blossoming in her stomach. Everything was in order and as transfixed as it was from the last time she was here. Nevertheless, her body could taste the abnormal atmosphere around her.

"M'Lady," A hushed whisper breezed by Ruka's ear accompanied by a glacial poke on her left shoulder. Ruka spun around in quick succession and surveyed her surroundings in a flurry. Her heart was on the verge of bursting out and her breath became heavier, weighing as much as an elephant. In the corner of her right eye, she caught a glimpse of a figure in black and white dressing flowing out of the dorm. Ruka straightened herself and stomp forth back to the entrance. Her eyes flashed a pinkish hue as she prepared her ability to manipulate the other's person mind. Her tensed back brushed against the walls before she turns to face her opponent, only to meet the steps and a gentle breeze caressing her uniform.

"What the..." Disbelief was an understatement to what Ruka was feeling. She knew whatever she heard was real and was not just a fragment of her imagination. Not to forget she saw someone wearing black and white garments leaving the doors. Could it be a Day Class student? Or perhaps a maid trying to aid Ruka?

"Is something the matter dear?" Ruka glanced up to the Chairman's kind eyes; The rest of the inner circle stood behind in an arc as their facial expressions questioned her behaviour.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong..." Her words faded out as she stepped back inside to grab her luggage. It's not something big. It could probably be her frightened mind feeding on the idea of potentially crossing paths with those _Lady in Black and Red._ Yes. It's her lack of rationality. Or so Ruka thought. She whispered to herself lullabies of reassurance, calming her fragile breath down and proceeded to her old shared room with Rima. She dumped her luggage on her bed and sunk on the edge of her bed. Her nimble fingers encircled the temples of her forehead to instill her concentration on reality once more.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong? You look pale," Kain stood by her room door, his emotionless facade was urging to break apart as he sat beside Ruka. Kain raised his hand to her forehead to check for any raised temperature however he was rewarded with Ruka covering his hand over with hers and smiling briefly.

"Yeah. I was just shaken after the other prefect updated me about the recent events here. So much changed here while we were gone and the students here rely on us to save them. Though, I'm not sure if we could that.." Kain shifted to cup Ruka's cheeks with both his hands. Ruka can't deny how warm she feels now with Kain's muscular palms wrapped around her cheekbones.

"Whatever that happens to any of us from now would be a pain in the ass. Chairman Cross informed us too about the crappy situation. But you don't have to worry too much alright? We'll make sure all of us can solve what's going on together in one piece," Kain swiped away a loose strand of Ruka's light chestnut hair; He brushed his thumbs on her cheekbones and surrendered himself to Ruka's mesmerizing pupils. Ruka heaved a dragged sigh then yield a gracious smile.

"You're right. Thanks Kain, I need to pull myself together for this to work. Come, let's head off before the rest comes searching for us," Ruka patted Kain's hands and stepped away out of the room. Kain sat frozen on the bed, covering his face with his now icy hands.

"Ugh her lips...so close..." As Kain drowned himself at his failed attempt at tasting his fiesty angel's lips, Ruka listened with a stern mask as Ichijou broke down the plans they were to follow.

"So, I have discussed certain factors with the Chairman and it seems these are the safest points to follow. We will follow our normal class schedule, classes during the night and rest during the day. However, our classes will be cut short so the second half of our classes will be replaced with our investigation. Chairman had also requested to aid the prefects with their patrol to ensure the students are safe. They need all the help they can get," Ichijou looked down in deep thought and grimaced at the severity of the situation.

"Well, let's not fret any longer and hop off to our classes. Whatever it is we are facing, it is no problem for us. Hai, let's proceed!" Ichijou chirped off to the door and gathered the rest of the students. Talk about emotion control. Ruka quickly snatched her books and hushed off to the front. The shrieks of the rampaging fangirls were refreshed; Ruka's vein twitched on her forehead while she tried to calm her irritation down. As if on cue, the doors presented the stunning Nigh Class students, increasing the already deafening screaming of their fans.

"Idol-sempai! You came back!"

"Wild-sempai! You look hot as ever!" The Day Class students cheered on, erasing Ruka's previous memory of how dead the grounds looked like before.

"Hai! All students to stay behind me or face your consequences!" A calm voice pierced through the screaming, an antique silver spear shined in the air in the arms of the dedicated prefect. The Day Class students promptly took a step back yet their fangirling onslaught refused to admit defeat.

"At least they're staying back.." Ruka murmured to Ichijou who simply nodded with his famous charming smile. The Night Class students drifted to their classroom where their professor welcomed them back in an impassive tone and begun their boring lecture. Ruka didn't pay attention obviously. Her thoughts were surrounding the certain mystery she experienced and how it could relate to their objective. If this _Lady in Black_ is a real being, she is not someone to be looked over with ease. The fact that she could stalk the grounds undetected and commit the atrocious injuries she inflicted on the students in a snap, this was striking Ruka to the bone. The rest of the inner circle were not doing any better either. She sensed it; They were unsure of their capabilities. Ichijou tried to fixate his optimistic face but he was faltering. Aidou was extraordinary at zipping his mouth the entire time. Kain was stone cold whereas Shiki and Rima stuck closer to one another after news from Chairman.

Saving Ruka face from getting caught for not paying attention, time did her a favour and disappeared without a trace. Her restless classmates disappeared, signalling her to retrieve her books and leave. She chased after the inner circle; Her breathing seemed to pound in her ears. Ruka begged herself to ignore it - to ignore the never-ending chase after her friends and to ignore how long it seemed for her to catch up. Her environment brisked past her as she squint in frustration. She was damn sure she had passed her classroom twice by now. Ruka elegantly skidded to a stop and inhaled an enormous bag of air. This wasn't right. It felt exactly like when she first arrived back in the dorms.

Ruka clutched her books than ever before; Her knuckles turned pale and her veins tensed in a mix of fear and determination. Irony at its finest. She walked towards the exit once again, this time ever so slowly. The reflections of the moonlight pierced through the windows, shaping her figure exquisitely on the boarded wooden floors. With every step she took, the more the sounds of her footsteps reverberated in her head. They were poised. They were exemplary of a fine lady. Yet it sounded glassy.

" It sounds like a pair of heels clicking behind me-" Ruka thought to herself as reality crumbled around her. Her steps froze; She tilted her head to the wooden floors. Apart from her slender figure, a sillhoutte statued behind her. It was shorter and quite petite to Ruka's eyes. It must be her again. The same person that spooked her to an oblivion at the Night Dorms entrance. She sorted an improvised plan mentally; Ruka would not let her off easily. Ruka slided her fingers to the spine of the book and in the next brink of a second threw her books sharply behind her. Ruka twirled around to fight however she discovered an unfavourable result. The slams of her books grounded against the floor agitated her ears as she unwillingly welcomed the empty air.

Well, this was annoying. EXTREMELY SO. Ruka tutted at her second failure, picking up her books agressively to return back to her room and relax from everything that has happened. Ruka spun back to her original path, and was greeted with the same sillhoutte standing before her tired eyes. Its back faced Ruka; It was hunched forward murmuring static syllables to the grieved atmosphere. Ruka bit her lip to contain herself from showing her hesistance whilst sidled up to the figure carefully. Ruka tried to make out what it was saying, catching several phrases from the mess it was spouting.

"Redemption...maiden of death...vengeance..." It spluttered and tumbled over its whispers, still its whispers transformed into whimpering the closer Ruka was to it. Ruka stuffed her doubt down her throat and reached out to the shuddering figure in triumph. She gripped its silky shoulder and forced it to face her, revealing a young lady in her deepest anguish. She wore a maid's garments, white lace ruffles peaked out from her knee-length skirt and short sleeves. Her bodice was defiantly stunning, with intricate silver designs swirling and engulfing her top. Her face was partly hidden from a black veil she bore atop her head however it failed to shield her sorrowful face from Ruka. Her eyes were charcoal black as well as her short shouder-length hair that had stuck to her face from the tears she relentlessly shed.

"Please...please help me! I didn't do it! It wasn't me! They...they won't believe me!" The raven looked up to meet Ruka's coffee bean eyes, pleading desperately to save from whatever danger she was in.

"I'm sorry-I...I don't know what you're talking about. Is someone chasing you? Or threatening you?"

"It's them! The Council! They think I did it! They think I murdered M'Lady! But it wasn't me! I loved her! I loved her! I loved her!" The raven began pulling her hair strands apart; Her excessive muttering of how she loved her M'Lady refused to end. Ruka caressed both the raven's shoulders, lightly hushing her to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you are talking about. I...I know someone who can help you though! He lives near here and I-I can take you to him!" Ruka presented a hopeful smile, slowly pulling the raven away from their distressed spot towards the exit. The raven tightly held Ruka's left hand, leaning and sobbing onto Ruka's upper arm. Ruka caressed the back of her hand, purring serene tales of solace to her. Although Ruka had drips of mistrust spewing from her aura, she decided to give the benefit of the doubt. Nearing the exit, Ruka was relieved, especially since this traumatic cycle could finally end. As Ruka was about to leave, a solid and death-like grip pulled her backwards and separated her away from her bliss of freedom. Ruka faced the sullen raven who emitted an insecure aura around her.

"You know...you are very kind. You were very willing to help me even though you afraid. It's admirable how heavy your weight of kindness is. However, being too kind can be considered a dangerous weakness too," A sudden reign of thunder overcame the skies outside; The floors shook vigorously similar to an earthquake. The windows vibrated immensely before shattering and decorated the floors beneath them. Ruka dreadfully tried to pry her hand open, except that the raven was clenching her hand so tightly that it felt like their hands were welded together. The raven was facing down, her veil shielded her eyes and masked her expressions away from Ruka. She ruthlessly hoisted Ruka's chin up which paired against a set of bloodied sockets and a couple of stitched up lips.

"Do you not think so, Ruka-san?" The raven picked Ruka off the floor effortlessly and threw her down the hallway. Ruka's body slided harshly against the glass scattered floorboards, crashing unceremoniously against the wall on the end of the hallway. Ruka coughed violently and stumbled to pull herself up. The crisp stings on her back intercepted her will as she could feel the glass shards embedded in her body cracking and wrenching around in her flesh. She looked up back to the exit, the raven nowhere in the sight and her surroundings danced in the darkness. The only glimpse of light she had were the streaks of lightning swaying outside. Ruka dug her nails into the floorboards, pushing her blood-stained body up whilst silently whimpering from the glass shards cutting deeper into her flesh.

Get out. She needs to get out. Just one push. She could make it if she would just push herself to run once to the exits. Ruka staggered towards the exits, grasping on the walls to save herself from falling.

"I'm coming for you~" A sweet voice sliced through the thick darkness and into Ruka's heart. The familiar clicking of heels travelled from the opposite end of the hallway at an extremely quick pace. Ruka chuffed at her demise, wobbling painstakingly into her classroom. Ruka dragged the teacher's table to the door and stacked anything she could find to block that monster out. She hid under the students' table nearest to the windows, itching for an idea on how to stop it. The heels ceased in front of the classroom doors, the door knob turned to allow the raven in but her passage was blocked by Ruka's attempt to delay her.

"Oh my sweet child... Did you really think this would contain me?" The raven peered through the gap and slyly smiled which stretched the stitches slightly apart.

"I found you," Ruka could only stare in disgust as the stitches on the raven's lips tore fully; It's body grew and shredded her beautiful garments, unmasking a ghostly thin figure. A dead fog gathered around it and it unshackled a powerful wave through the classroom. Ruka was sent flying again and hung onto the walls as deathly winds spun in the classroom; The tables, chairs and debris spiralled in the air which did not wreck any damage onto the raven monster. Ruka's fear was on an all-time high currently yet she refused to let herself succumb to death. Ruka slowly but surely tottered by the walls closer to the raven as she executed the final phase of her plan. She immersed the remaning essence of her power and formed an illusion in front of them. She crafted an illusion of herself attempting to escape the windows which miraculously earned the raven's attention. It growled with ferocity at her victim escaping her onslaught, so it charged towards the windows that gave Ruka a risky opening to escape. She stumbled and she staggered towards the exits, managing to pull off a half-run half-tumbling around on her voyage to escape. She needed to hurry before the raven realises she was tricked.

Ruka shoved the exits open, rushing off to the Night Dorms to alert her friends of her torture and oncoming danger. She inched towards the Night Dorm gates and hesitated when she heard a monstrous shriek in the clutter of trees nearby. Ruka weakly tried to pull the gates open but it stood still, unmoved which made Ruka felt hopeless by the passing second.

"HELP! Someone please open the gates! I'm being-" Ruka yelped as a tree flew into her, the raven menacingly floated towards her in annoyance that her prey had tricked her. Ruka masked her fear with disobedience; She deduced to run as she had already lost too much blood to keep fighting.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME! YOU LOT ARE THE SAME! ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND BE DONE WITH!" The raven roared, sending splinters and large sharp tree barks towards Ruka's way. Ruka did not where else to go so she sprinted. The adrenaline in her body aided her in disregarding the blood spilling and vast amount of pain she felt coursing through her body. She dashed meters upon meters until her eyes spotted a small house with lights burning the darkness around it and it sparked hope in Ruka's terrified eyes. Ruka dashed towards it, gleefully smiling at her much-awaited saviour until a sharp stab on her right calf caused her to fall; The pain was mountainous and Ruka grimaced when she found a huge bark from a tree was lodged into her leg. Scorning at the possible outcome of her getting dragged away by the raven monster, she instead crawled on her elbows and plunged through stricking friction towards the house.

"HELP! PLEASE! Please open up! SOMEONE PLEASE SHE'S COMING FOR ME!" Ruka banged on the door, she even threw herself against it in desperation. Her face was smeared with her own dried blood and fresh salty tears glued it her terrorized expression. The snapping of trees and pounds of gravel being shot around edged closer to Ruka - It only urged her to keep banging on the door. The raven monster unveiled itself from shadows and Ruka huddled deeper into the door to shield herself from the nightmare in front of her. She shut her eyes until her eyelids were wrinkled atop her skin, facing herself away to the door, which fell forward when the soothing doors burst open disruptively. She knocked her skull on the smoothly carpeted floors and was bestowed with an unfamiliar woman. Her hair was a sultry dark brown, even darker than Kaname's and Yuuki's hair. Her eyes was a carbon copy of her hair; They were squinted and strained in deep solicitude for the broken vampire in her arms.

The brunette swiftly huddled Ruka to her body and carried her into the house. Shattered voices blew around in Ruka's head, a sign that her body could not stay conscious any longer.

"Kaien! We need to heal her. NOW!" A critical voice resonated around her. It must belong to the brunette who saved her. Rushed stomping scattered everywhere; Ruka could barely recognise the Chairman and her former Yagari-sensei speeding about to help.

"You both take care of her. I'll handle that bitch outside," Yagari sucked in a hefty shot of his cigarette and threw it outside. He marched forth to the disfigured raven and slam the doors shut to protect the rest. Ruka strived to lift her head up but was gently restricted by a motherly hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we've got you. Yagari-san will chase that thing away. You're safe now," The brunette caressed Ruka's swollen cheeks, wiping away the tears draining from her faded pupils. Ruka responded with a measly smile then drifted off to a season of slumber and recovery.

xXXx

Sorry for the super late delay, my assignments are kicking me in the ass and refusing to give me a break. This chapter might be too long since I kinda got carried away a little bit xD

I also would like to credit some the phrases I used in this chapter. The words that was murmured by the raven girl was taken from a few verses from a song I admired. This song would be important in this story and all credits of their lyrics goes to the original creators of the song.

The link is here - watch?v=hosCuzo6JKo

Anyways, thank you to those who waited patiently for this chapter and I love all of you for it. See you in the next chapter *hearts*


	3. Chapter 3

Hewo~ Chapter 3 reporting for duty~  
Get your teacups and enjoy~

xXXx

Rustic furniture surrounded him, emitting a regal aura to engulf him. His body was frozen as still as a soldier reporting for duty. He laid on a red wine, golden-crusted love seat - its chilly wooden features sparked against his warm figure. Panicked yet curious pupils scanned his surroundings, squinting at every possible angle to attain a finer detail. Low creaks travelled behind his head which slowly turned into solid thumping approaching him. It felt like he was shackled down to his demise. Not one budge or shift could be made by him. His muffled voice strained to escape his pale lips, disappearing instantly when two frost-bitten hands caressed his cheeks up to his temple. Those hands dug its nails into skin and forced him to face his predator. A lady in red looked down on him who bore a pitied yet scornful frown.

"You...can..help her," He knotted his eyebrows tightly and attempted to voice his queries but was thwarted when the lady clawed her hands down, bursting him awake from his nightmare.

Zero heaved gulps of breath to calm his adrenaline down. He bucked his elbows into the mattress to push himself up, merely to crash back unceremoniously. His torso begged to tear apart the bandages that mummified him as it sliced his nerves apart with the utmost torment he had ever felt. Zero gritted his teeth in irritation - he huffed in once more before stampeding through the agony and sat up sloppily. How long had he been unconscious? The bandages felt fresh yet his body was sticky with unwashed sweat. Zero cursed under his breath, what a fucking pain in the ass. Literally. His ass was on fire from moving around and his legs had spots of numbness spreaded out. Although, it was not going to stop him from doing shit. He needed to know what was happening.

With a mustered willpower, Zero staggered out of his room whilst holding onto the walls desperately for support. He shoved his minor double vision out and moved on to be greeted by a brunette with a pixie hair cut and long fringe.

"Zero! You're finally up!"

"Ayane? You...what are you doing here?"

"To help you, duh. Come on, Cross and Yagari-san is waiting for you!" Ayane linked her arms with his cautiously, afraid to cause him more pain than what he faced.

"I haven't seen you in years. Why are you here?"

"We'll explain everything to you later. Now, you need to eat! You look like the skeleton of a fish," Ayane dragged him towards the living room where Yagari and the Chairman sat in anxious knees.

"My son! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" The Chairman charged towards the pair, only to meet with Ayane's fist. Her fist smashed square under his jaw - it threw him into the air and he collapsed into a solemn pile. The Chairman cracked into an opera of sobs, which led Yagari to drag him out of the room. A muzzled squabble sprouted between them, ending with a loud slam of a door and a grumpy Yagari.

"Thanks. For a second, he could've made me worse," Zero smirked at the sight and sat across Yagari. Ayane crashed beside him and gave him a sad smile.

"So...Care to tell me what the fuck happened to me?" Zero eyed Yagari's fingers which fiddled and twitched in what Zero assumed was hesitation.

"You got fucked. When we found you, you were covered in blood and claw marks...It was just..." Yagari bit his lip; Ayane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to ease his tensed muscles.

"How about we just tell him the truth? Zero, do you believe in spirits? Or people that can see them?" Zero arched his eyebrows and tittered. Are they serious?

"No? They don't exist. It's just our imagination," Yagari and Ayane looked at each other from Zero's response. Yagari released a heavy sigh and sucked a hefty bout of his cigarette.

"What if we told you that they are real? And that's why you got screwed hard till this? What if we told you about Spiritwalkers?" Yagari crossed his arms, waiting for Zero's reactions. Zero stared at them in huge confusion. He was torn between thinking this was just a way for Yagari and Ayane taking jabs at him and that they were actually telling the truth.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the stories I've told you about years ago? About how I couldn't sleep because of the hyper-realistic nightmares I had. Or how about those times you found me talking to myself or to the air? I would come back to the camp with unexplainable wounds and I wouldn't realise that you were speaking to me many times?" Ayane questioned Zero thoroughly, encouraging him to dig through his layers of memories. He had remembered about the nightmares.

Before Cross Academy, Ayane and him used to be training partners along with Kaito. Sometimes when their missions dragged on, they would camp through the night and those were the times when Zero witnessed the torment Ayane experienced. Ayane would scream horrifically at night - to the point where Zero was too afraid of falling asleep and waking to her corpse on her bed. Even the times when she spoke to the air, it always seemed that she was just calming herself down so he didn't gave much thought. Neither were the wounds nor the times she blanked out. It wasn't atypical to Zero. Usually, there was a plausible answer to these moments.

"Yeah, but it was normal. It wasn't weird or spiritual and shit," Zero shrugged his shoulders. Ayane pat Yagari's shoulder in affirmation, reassuring him in her next move.

"Then let me show you the other world," Ayane reached out her hand towards Zero. In a suffocating second, Zero watched in bewilderment as her eyes flashed pure black and he fell onto the couch once again.

Zero turned to his surroundings. Everything was exactly the same, excusing the mysterious aura hanging above around him. He flashed his eyelids in disbelief. Something was off here. Zero arose slowly, his hunter instincts were off the radar.

"What the- what the fuck did you do to me Ayane? I swear I'm not in the fucking mood for your games-" Zero snapped his head around in frustration and stopped abruptly at the sight of his own body sitting idly on the chair.

"How did- Oh this is some fucked up shit,"

"Most of the times it is but I swear it becomes normal over time!" Zero looked up to the mischievous brunette who held an ancient book in her hand. Wait a second. Was she really holding the book or was Zero's eyes so jagged up that he is looking at a book floating above her hand.

"Right. So let's say I believe you, could you put me back to normal?" Ayane chuckled and with a snap of her fingers, Zero was shoved back into his chair. He felt like someone has rolled all the air out of his lungs.

"I want to know right now, what just happened?"

"Ayane opened the spiritual world to you. Since it's your first time, you probably feel like shit and that's normal so you ain't got to worry about that," Yagari brushed off the exhausted Zero in front of him and continued his lecture.

"Look, I get where you're coming from. I mean come on, did you really think I believed in it years ago. I thought it was just some stupid story people say to scare the brats you know? Then, I found out I was a Spiritwalker so I obviously-"

"Wait so you're telling me that you are one of these Spiritwalker things? I'm guessing Ayane is too so here comes my next question. Why didn't any of you tell me about this before?" Zero huffed in irritation; both his sensei and Ayane dropped their friendly composure and tensed instantly.

"Unfortunately Zero, people like us are rare. You can't really find someone who can communicate with spirits next door. Because of that and our powers, we are being hunted," Ayane pulled down her left sleeve to expose a gastly scar that ran down her left collarbone. Zero tightened his lips in realisation. He knows exactly what that felt like. To be hunted down for simply existing in the world.

"It is right for me to assume that you can't choose to be a Spiritwalker?" Yagari looked down in deep thought at Zero's question. If they actually choose to be one, many would rather leave. At times, even Yagari himself wished he wasn't one.

"I'll take your silence as a no then. I just cant really believe whatever you guys are saying...but hell I got my ass handed to me by some weird demon so maybe I'll take a jump off a cliff and trust you guys," Yagari smirked; Zero was never one who liked to show emotions. However, Zero was his student. He knew what Zero was trying to say was that he believes in them because they were the few people in his life that he could put his trust into.

"So, how about we start again? Tell me, what exactly are Spiritwalkers?"

"Spiritwalkers are beings that could interact with the afterlife. That includes spirits and demons. The reason why we are called Spiritwalkers is because it is technically our jobs to make sure that all souls will either pass on to the afterlife. Sometimes, people die from a wrongful death. Their spirits tend to stray in the world and the obnoxious ones would even harm the ones who are still living. To prevent that, that is where we step in to help these spirits move on," Zero laid his head on the palm, taking in whatever information Ayane was spewing.

"It sounds to me that you guys are like the grim reapers from those bedtime stories,"

"Yes but no. Grim reapers do exist and they escort the souls to the afterlife. We come in when certain assholes refuse to leave. It gets really messy sometimes. One time, I was kicking this spirit's ass but he got mad at me for being so good so he tried to escape. Luckily, I was sharp enough and teleported in time to grab his sorry ass and-"

"Teleport? Damn, you nearly got me wishing I was a Spiritwalker for a second. I won't ever have to be late for class again,"

"Well your wish is true, brat. Congratulations, welcome to the Spiritwalker club," Yagari snickered as Zero stared at them in confusion.

"I'm a Spiritwalker? Next you are going to tell me that I'm a fairy!" Ayane sighed as she grabbed Zero's reluctant arm. Zero watched her intensely as Ayane glazed her fingers in the air. She then placed her fingers on the Zero's upper arm and caressed down. Zero's jar dropped open slighty when spectres of silver light swirled along his arm, following Ayane's gentle fingers down to his palm. A small, silver orb revealed itself, floating above Zero's palm. Ayane pulled her fingers away to allow the amused Zero to pierce the orb with his gaze.

Amused was an understatement. Zero was confused. He was frustrated. He was elated? Honestly, the past few days wasn't a joy ride of him. He got practically slaughtered by some _Lady in Red_. His body hurts like shit. Now he learns he has some rare powers he never knew about. If he could take a break and breathe for once, maybe he could relax after several insufferable years. He wants to scream. He wants to run. He wants to-

"Zero, are you okay? Your aura feels very strained," Ayane's voice was snuffled out by Zero's overwhelming thoughts. Unbeknown to him, the small orb on his palm was growing bigger and pulsing immensely. Yagari blocked Ayane from approaching Zero further and prepared to defend them.

"Zero? Hey brat! Why aren't you responding?" Yagari caught a glimpse of Zero's glass eyes - it signalled him to pull Ayane and himself away from the couch.

Zero felt his breath get heavier and his conscience slipping away. His double vision dared to creep back to cloud his eyes anew. He didn't know what was happening to him. He felt so restless - his very soul wishing to rip itself out of his body. Yet, his hand was frozen and his fingers were twisted stiff. His veins were popping up from the sheer force to pull his hand away. It was caged; He swore that needles were puncturing into his whole arm.

"We need to help him Yagari-san! Look at him!" Ayane rushed in failed attempt as Yagari jerked her back.

"Don't! Can't you see that Zero isn't there anymore? Look at his eyes!" Ayane whined in frustration. She has help to him Zero in some way.

"Then let's restrain him! At least, he won't be in pain! We need..." Ayane drew in her fingers into Yagari's arms. Coal eyes met icy blue ones as the air around them sunk.

"You feel it don't you?" Yagari whispered to Ayane, hoping his voice hushes by the beings in the house. Ayane firmly nodded, her fists clenched as she readies herself to break away.

 **'It's getting closer Ayane. I need you to check on that Night Class girl. I'll handle here,'** Yagari's gruff voice severed through her own in her mind. She stiffened as she felt the presence bud stronger. Yagari gave her a reassuring nod and Ayane teleported herself to the girl's room. Yagari turned his attention to his distressed student; Zero was slumped in his chair, vulnerable to the creature hovering by his shoulder.

"Does it...hurt? Don't you want to...be..free?" A distorted voice uttered to Zero's numb hearing. Zero groaned in response, he doesn't want to be free. He needs it. The pressure digging into his abused body was bearing too much for him.

"Then...let it go. Let all..your pain..GO!" The silver orb turned a hideous mixture of red and brown - resembling expired human blood. With a screech from the creature, the orb shot towards Yagari. Yagari's hands quickly shrouded in darkness and consumes the orb. He spots a devilish smirk as he charges the orb back towards the creature. The creature wails in terror as its body burns from the attack. Yagari uses his darkness to wrench the creature towards him and slams it down by the neck.

"You're a fucking nuisance you know that? I won't let you roam free any longer," Yagari chants a spell, wanting to rid this damn creature straight away. The creature watched Yagari's every movement, cracking into maniacal laughter.

"You...won't stop me...I won't stop until I have my vengeance! Ahaha..AHAHAHHAHA!" The creature whips Yagari off her, throwing him backwards into the wall. He rams unceremoniously into the wall and the creature vanishes swiftly. Yagari pushes himself up and punches the wall in vexation. His fist breaks through the wall, yanking his hand out while pulling out fragments of the wood along with it. His exasperation endeavoured to spill, nonetheless Yagari plunges it forcefully down his throat. He had essential things to take care of. Speaking of which, he bolts towards his weakly student. Zero's form sprawled on the floor with no signs of movement. Yagari's eyes softens at the poor sight of his student; He proceeds to lift Zero to allow him renewed rest.

"We need to place charms in this school, Yagari-san. We can't risk anyone's safety," Yagari spun to face a distraught Ayane. He notices her dishevelled hair and could feel the anger seething from her.

"Some _lady in black_ was in the room with the Night Class girl. She was whispering to the girl so I attacked her. Next thing I knew, I was fighting with her and she disappears before I could catch her sorry ass. I'm sorry Yagari-san," Ayane scoffed in self-loathe at her loose prey; If only she was quicker, she could have ended that lady on the spot.

"Hey, even I couldn't catch mine in time. So we're both in the same boat I guess. I'm going to put Zero in the same room as that Night Class girl. That way, we both won't need to run back and forth like idiots," Ayane perked a sad smile and led Yagari the way. Today was a sign to both Yagari and her. Both of them had dealt with stubborn spirits before but the ones they faced recently had a certain kick to them. Either way, they would make sure that next time, Yagari and her would be kicking their asses to the next moon.

xXXx

I know this was long overdue like my other fics but hey I'm back from my grave. I was supposed to graduate in May but since it's cancelled now, I'm stuck at home in lockdown with nothing but my lost sanity so please join me in my suffering.

WASH YOUR HANDS BABIES and please be careful! Stay good care of yourself and others so that we can be beat the virus together uwu


End file.
